


Muse

by moonlightwriter



Category: Monstrata Fracture (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Other, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, possessive nikolai, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightwriter/pseuds/moonlightwriter
Summary: After a long day, Nikolai wanted to unwind with you.
Relationships: Nikolai/Reader, Nikolai/you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Muse

You were a source of fascination to him. A rare, exotic specimen that should not have existed.  
Every time he would spend with you, he would find out something new about you or features he hadn’t noticed before. The way you spoke to him so tenderly, how your eyes lit up when you see him, or when the sunlight would hit your hair that shone brighter than his own feathers.   
Nikolai was too deep in his own thoughts as you stroke his hair on your lap.   
Both of you were on his king size bed, in his dorm room dimly lit by the scented candles. Nikolai had a long day, arguing with a professor in a heated debate why alkonosts voices should not be regulated by the government, another alkonost found murdered in the middle of the afternoon, and his mother stating her disapproval of him dating an non-alkonost.   
The day felt like it was against him and not even the strongest liquor could quell his anger and grief. The only person who can soothe his senses was you.   
“My little muse...” Nikolai whispered. “Sing me a lullaby from your world.”  
You nodded and started singing a lullaby that your mother sang to you as a baby. You sang other lullabies that you knew from heart and noticed that Nikolai was fast asleep and your eyes were fixed on the lips of his peaceful expression.  
You slowly lean in and kiss his lips, yet Nikolai remains asleep much to your surprise. You closed your eyes with a sigh of content and drifted off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nikolai slowly opened his eyes being greeted by the morning rays through the window blinds. He cursed the blinding sunlight as he raised his arm to shield his eyes, his feathers offering protection and shade. Nikolai took note that the candles have completely melted.   
Was I really asleep for that long? He thought.  
He mentally went over today’s list: attend morning class, hang with his flock, his mother calling him yet again about his human-  
His attention immediately shifted back to you. You were barely noticeable under so many layers of blankets but he managed to make out your sleeping form. After yesterday’s events, Nikolai really didn’t want to go anywhere and today plans could wait. He pulled you gently to his bare chest and tugged the blankets back on both of you. He wrapped his arms around you, his feathers protecting your face from the sun beams through the blinds and he kissed the nape of your neck.  
“My muse” Muttered Nikolai as if he was praying to a deity. “and mine alone.”


End file.
